


Yule Ball

by thezonefic



Series: Service and Servitude Universe [1]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Humor, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezonefic/pseuds/thezonefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus and Neroon receive an invitation to the Humanity’s Interstellar Alliance’s first couple’s Inaugural Yule Ball, and mayhem ensues.   Marcus and Neroon are an established couple both in this fic and my mind. Set as a future fic in my Service and Servitude Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yule Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Um it’s cold and very nasty in southern Ontario in December when it rains. Y’all have been warned I’m slightly worse for the wear tonight.
> 
>  
> 
> Notes: My second fic for the Marcus/Neroon list 2005 Advent Challenge. This one I’ve attempted to try some humor with… This was not the fic that I was working on for my second offering for the Advent calendar, but this is the one that got finished…for better or worse. And I’d better get on with the fic ‘cause the headers are sure longer then the fic.
> 
>  
> 
> Acknowledgments: Third Charm…it’s all her fault. She mentioned Harem pants, the context of which happens to escape me at the moment. Too many Rickers Reds tonight. It’s not beta’d…I’ll send it off to the long suffering KeroninSama later next week, then post the corrected version to Delusions. Minbari words are courtesy of Hightower’s dictionary.

Disclaimer: Well I certainly don’t own them. If I did, they’d have a lot more fun. Everybody you recognize from the shows belongs to the suits; everyone you don’t belongs to me. This story is written hopefully for the entertainment of fans, certainly not for any money; therefore no copyright infringement is intended. Like anyone would pay me for my writing.

 

 

 

“Marcus can you explain this?” Neroon’s voice called to his TorrbariMa'fela as the Shai Alyt sat working his way through the paper work that had built up in his Valdar long absence from Minbari home world and his beloved mate; with said beloved mate lounging close by.

 

Rising easily from the comfortable lounge where he’d cuddled his young son, William, to sleep - the baby and father having spent a restless night with teething pain - he inquired, “Explain what beloved?” Marcus smiled down at the huge Minbari warrior as he gently took the sleeping babe from his arms.

 

“This,” Neroon indicated with a nod at the small silver data crystal lying in the center of his crowded desk.

 

“A data crystal,” Marcus chuckled.

 

“I am aware of what it is, Marcus; it is the contents of the crystal that have me puzzled.”

 

Placing the crystal into the player, Marcus jumped back as the gaudy music he belatedly remembered was an old Christmas tune blared out from the small hidden speakers on Neroon’s desk. “Bloody hell, Neroon,” he exclaimed, “you’ve set the sound loud on those,” as he hurriedly turned down the noise before it awakened the slumbering babe.

 

Turning back his attention to the screen, Marcus began to read the missive spelled out in fancy ‘old earth’ calligraphy. ‘Neroon, Minsa'hat of the Star Riders Clan and Shai Alyt of the Minbari Warrior Caste, and Commander Marcus Cole are cordially invited to the first Humanity’s Interstellar Alliance Yuletide Costume Ball. Dress: Costumes will be provided for all attendees. Please send RSVP and clothing sizes to Captain Susan Ivanova, HIA Station Babylon 5 by December 12 th. Thank you and blessings upon your house and family for the holiday season.’ Signed, Susan Ivanova, Captain HIA Station Babylon 5.

 

“Hmmm, sounds interesting,” Marcus softly murmured, as the crystal began to load yet another message, a vid showing a smugly smiling Michael Garibaldi, HIA Chief of Security and husband to John Sheridan, the first President of the HIA.

 

“Hey there, Marcus, long time no see, huh, old friend? Congratulations on the birth of your son and the long overdue official acknowledgement of your and Neroon’s bonding. John and I both really hope that the two of you will attend the Yule Ball. We humans need the chance to just kick back and have one hell of a blow out. We never got the chance here on Denva 3 to celebrate the end of the war and I know for sure the rest of the colonies, stations and ships never got the chance to just kick back either. It’s going to a good old-fashioned knockdown drag out EA academy type of shindig. We’ve sent along an invite to Alyt Mangoor and Cecelia too. I hope that you can persuade them to come along. I think that Warrior caste would appreciate our kind of a party. Lots of noise, music, food and drinks. No alcohol, of course, for the safety of our Minbari guests. Not even any homemade hooch is going to be allowed anywhere close to the party. John and I’ve decided on a masquerade theme for the ball, an Arabian Nights…kind of a 1001 Nights thing, with strolling story tellers, passing on traditional stories from the Homeworld, so the costumes are going to be along those lines. John and I are going as Wise Men. Ain’t that a hoot, me a wise anything, smart ass maybe, but WISE????”

 

“ Hope we get the chance to stand face to face and side by side to lift a glass to all our honored dead. Take care, Marcus, and pass on our respects to the Shai Alyt.” Garibaldi’s vid image waved jauntily and winked saucily as the image slowly faded.

 

“Marcus?” Neroon softly asked in the lengthening silence of his office as he intently watched many expressions chase their way across his beloved’s features.

 

“A Yule ball is an old Torrbari tradition surrounding an ancient religious holiday. The holiday was to celebrate the birth of a Messiah, a Savior sent by God,” Marcus began.

 

“Do you wish to attend, Marcus?”

 

“Yes, Neroon, I think that I would. When Michael mentioned lifting a glass to our dead, yes, that’s what decided me. You know that I really don’t care for large celebrations, but this - this would be a chance to honor all those who died in the war. To name all the names, and to remember them in love and with honor. So could we, Neroon? Please?”

 

“If this is your wish, Ma’fela, then attend we shall. Do you wish me to speak to Mangoor, about his and his Sa'fela’s attendance?”

 

“Oh, I’m sure that Cecelia will have no problem in persuading the Alyt to attend the Yule ball with her and Stephan when she finds out the three of us are going.”

 

“Three?”

 

“Yes, I thought that we’d take William along to introduce to Sheridan, Garibaldi and some of my other former colleagues that are stationed at the Presidential complex. I also want to register his birth with the HIA. They’ll want a small genetic sample to do that. Easier just to have him along.”

 

“And easier, Ma’fela, if we have him along for his sire’s sake, by not leaving him at home. Very well, Marcus, send the acknowledgement of the invitation to this Captain on Babylon 5, but inform her I will not wear any costume other then the uniform that befits a Star Rider warrior. If you wish to wear a costume, by all means, do so.”

 

 

Two Months Later-------December 25 OEC (old Earth calendar).

 

Denva 4 New Homeworld of the HIA

 

 

“William is settled in for the night. The babysitter will be here in one hour, Neroon. I’m going to bathe and change into my costume. You’ve already bathed haven’t you? And you did check my costume didn’t you?” Marcus asked distractedly as he made his way to the bathing facilities of the quarters they’d been assigned in the HIA Presidential complex.

 

“Yes, beloved, I have completed my preparations. I have only to don my armored tunic and cloak and I will be ready. You go and bathe; your costume has been laid out in the bathing chamber.”

 

‘Such as it is,’ Neroon murmured with a carefully hidden leer as Marcus pulled closed the door behind him.

 

Hurrying through his bath, Marcus’ thoughts turned to the evening ahead. He was honestly looking forward to seeing old friends, companions and other survivors of the Sher'shok Dum war. The Shadows and the Drakh had come perilously close to annihilating the human species and, like Michael Garibaldi, he, Marcus, thought that they, the survivors, deserved this night of recognition, celebration and remembrance. Opening the brightly wrapped parcel that held his costume, Marcus gasped as he pulled the single thin length of diaphanous material.

 

“Bloody hell,” he cried as held the whisper thin emerald green harem pants against his body, his face coloring brightly as he looked in shock at his reflection in the mirrored wall. “These damn things aren’t going to cover anything.”

 

Stalking out angrily into their bedroom, Marcus called out, “Neroon, I thought that you said you’d checked my costume? Is this some kind of joke?” Marcus demanded, as he stood clad only wrapped in a bath towel, waving around the offending harem pants.

 

“No, Ma’fela, there is no joke; this is the costume that Mr. Garibaldi chose for you. Put them on for me, my Marcus,” Neroon’s voice deepened as he pulled Marcus into his arms.

 

“Neroon, are you crazy? These things will practically leave me naked and there is no way I’m walking out of this room in this costume.”

 

“Yesssssssssss,” Neroon hissed as he dropped the towel to the floor while reaching for the fine garment dangling from Marcus’ fingers. “Put these on, beloved. I have been waiting to see you in them,” he whispered into Marcus’ ear as he began softly to lick at his lover’s long white neck. “And even longer to have you in them - to feel the softness of the fabric as it rubs against your cock and mine.”

 

“Neroon???” Marcus asked, his voice quivering in arousal as skillful Minbari fingers combed through fine dark chest hairs seeking his sensitive nipples, pulling them into hardened points, his cock filling and lengthening rapidly in response, precum quickly dampening the tip.

 

Parting Marcus’ lips aggressively, Neroon thrust his tongue deep into this mate’s mouth, twining and twisting around, tasting his love deeply as he maneuvered his bemused partner into the costume that had so roused his lust. Tumbling them both onto the softness of the Torrbari style bed, Neroon ripped open his own pants, freeing his own desperately hard cock to rub against the sinful smoothness of the material covering Marcus’ lower body. Tugging his mate’s body over his own, Neroon thrust up, Minbari hardness meeting Torrbari cloth covered cock. “You need not worry about leaving this room wearing these pants, for they are for my eyes only. I have already informed Sheridan and Garibaldi that we will be, as your people say, fashionably late,” Neroon ended with a growl.

 

The End…And to all - A Very Merry Christmas!


End file.
